Enlighten
.athena. .phenotype. :Subject #562 is beautiful. Her body shape is slender but strong, lean corded muscles noticeable under her scales. It is fitting, for a goddess of wisdom and war. Delicately built, but still powerful. :Her scales are normal, in a sense. They fleam in dark shades of purple, fading to a pure, dark blue on her tail tip. The colors of evening, carefully painted over her scales, normal for a NightWing. Her underbelly is a deep flat blue, like the depths of the ocean. A pretty shade, but again, nothing unusual. :Her wings have the same numerous stars scattered around them like normal NightWings, the silver glinting on the muted gray purple background. Small waves of darker colors weave through the flat background, something that wasn't purposely placed among her genome. :The strangest thing about her coloration would be her horns and spines. They are a dull purple black, but are speckled with white. Lining the top of each spine is a lighter shade, with bright flecks of white dotting the edges, as though stardust had been shaken out of her wings to nestle on her horns and spines. :Her eyes are cold gray blue, carefully matched to the goddess she represents. They show how knowledgeable she is, her eyes showing the essence of wisdom that lives within. But they seem to show a little bit of fight too, as a part of the goddess was a warrior too. :She stands tall, her posture straight. A mischievous glimmer sometimes spark in her eyes, warming up the cold shade. She smiles often, displaying sharp white teeth, straight rows points. :She always has a small leather satchel with her, stuffed full with weaving materials, scrolls, small quills and ink bottles. Everything she needs, outside of food and water. .behavior. :As far as we have seen, Enlighten makes choices based on knowledge. She is logical, choosing what to do next depending on what she already knows. :She's a bookworm, often found nestled in scrolls reading. She spends most of her time learning new things, but doesn't ignore the food bowl. She knows that cold food is terrible for eating, and will set aside her scrolls to eat. :However, this subject is not shy. At all. :Up to a certain point, the subject is downright disdainful. She bends the rules a little, yet can always reason herself out of punishment, pointing out loopholes to show she really didn't break any rules. However, she knows when to stop, when toeing the line will get her punished, regardless of what she says. :Enlighten has a tendency to hack into her files. She doesn't touch the information, likely knowing it will get her into far too much trouble, but always changes the formatting into fancy code that most of our scientists can't figure out. :Oh, and she gave herself administrative access. :Enlighten is more on the sassy side, willing to question authority and interrupt the head scientist. And the thing is, she knows how to do it without getting into trouble. :She's a loud subject, talkative and persuasive. She doesn't seem to have a fear of public speaking, or anything much for the matter. She shows the warrior side of Athena more than we expected. :She's more of a nuisance than most of us expected, perhaps shaped by some factor while we raised her. With no question, she's the smartest subject in the group, and isn't afraid to show it. .history. :| Hatching :The egg, and the dragonet that soon emerged from inside, are of average height and weight for a hatchling. Even though her head is the same size as most, we know she has much more gray matter in her brain than average. :An advantage from the start. REDACTED is quite smart. Though, if things go as planned, this hatchling will soon surpass the knowledge of everyone in this lab combined. :She has gray eyes. It took much too much effort to reach the shade, but the results are quite pleasing. Beyond the chubbiness of youth, she has the sleek, strong build we were going for. According to the healer anyway. :And then there's this one thing that annoys me but for some reason, not everyone else. She's SPARKLY. Like covered in glitter sparkly. Her wing scales are way brighter than they should be and her spine DEFINITELY shouldn't be covered with them, but no one listens to me! I'm just the old, senile NightWing scientist- :This subject seems to be successful. Already able to talk with the precision of the average one year old. Perhaps a little better than we have planned. : :| Year 1 :-. -.'\]?][;. :lp=-0/pError'=;l'[l : .relations. :to be done during roleplay .abilities. :| Cognition : #562 is almost scarily intelligent. She has too much knowledge of the outside world, can make calculations in a split second, and yet isn't prone to trick questions. Her mental abilities are, simply put, superior. :| Physical Abilities : Enlighten is also noted to have slightly heightened physical abilities, noticeable from hatching. She both had the best genes for this and training from youth, but it hasn't come out as much as her intelligence. :| Weaving : The subject has also taking up weaving, and is godly fast at it. She goes through the string quickly, weighing down on the lab's budget. They're quite pretty; in fact I have one hanging on my wall Thanks, Enlighten. : .flaws. :| Lacks Fire :If there is one thing that Enlighten lacks, it's fire. The genes for her brain must have somehow deactivated the ones gifting her with the ability to breath fire, and as a result she can't even puff smoke. Thankfully, there was no other negative consequence of this mishap. :| Rebellious :This subject does not like to listen. She is annoying and disdainful, yet can pull herself out of trouble. Flaunting the rulebook and showing how she hasn't broken a single one, then sidestepping a new one put in place to stop her, she's frustrating to all the scientists. :No matter how much she likes them. :| Distrustful :A flaw in personality. She was meant to evaluate the world and take the best, most logical path, but it backfired. She isn't even listening to the scientists at times, and in her younger years demanded proof for everything. Even now, that trait remains. .images. Enlightened.png|Flight Rising Enlighten.jpeg|Sbyman EnlightenBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|Reverb! .other. *To all new scientists- please note that Enlighten isn't as delicate as she looks :*Not aggressive, just annoying *Don't place too much trust in this file Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+